(1) Field of the Invention
This invention deals with a nitrogen-heat separating furnace. More specifically, it relates to a residential heating furnace being made more efficient by means of which it is possible to extract from nitrogen, and then utilize, while still in the furnace, such heat as is normally absorbed by nitrogen during combustion and contained in the nitrogen as it leaves the furnace.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been described in the art various furnaces, but as far as is known there has not been available a simple and easily operated furnace capable of separating heat from nitrogen within the furnace, and one which has no more than three or four moving assemblies.